In the shipping industry, there is a need for security and logistics control to track shipping containers and other mobile assets worldwide. In particular, shipping containers are sealed at one location after they are loaded with cargo and then transported to another location where the cargo is unloaded. Shipping containers may also be subject to inspection by a Customs authority if the container is transported across country borders.
Concern for the safety of those involved in the shipping industry as well as the general public has resulting in a need for heightened security of shipping containers. The concern lies in whether a shipping container has been opened by an unauthorized party in order to take items from the container or place harmful items into the container. Thus, a solution is needed to track the status of shipping containers as well as determine whether the shipping container has been subjected to an unauthorized access or breach.